


Dream SMP (The Book)

by ThatOneAngstWriter



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, I literally just played a vod and wrote down what i saw, If you don't have time to watch vods read, Retelling, i wrote this at 3 am, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAngstWriter/pseuds/ThatOneAngstWriter
Summary: The Dream SMP was a peaceful place for friends to hang out. However, a boy by the name of TommyInnit joined and changed the course of the world forever.===Literally this is just me writing down the events of the Dream SMP word for word. This is for all you people too lazy or too busy to watch the 5 hour vods!===Also HUGE shout out to iamnerd from discord she beta read this shit and I swear this thing would have like, 70 grammatical errors and shitty synonyms without her!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dream SMP (The Book)

There wasn’t much before Tommy. It had been quiet. Peaceful, even. Just a place for Dream and a couple of his friends to mess around. 

However, once Tommy joined, it’s safe to say that chaos ensued. He started scamming, extorting, and straight-up bullying people on the server. Many people were annoyed by him and rightfully so. 

Our story began about a week after Tommy joined. Sapnap had been fighting Ponk and Alyssa. Ponk had worked hard to build a lemon tree at his house. Sapnap, as a prank, set it on fire. Ponk got a tad pissed that Sapnap did that and he and Alyssa burned Sapnap’s house down in retaliation.

Sapnap teamed up with Tommy and killed Ponk and Alyssa. However, Dream doesn’t like it when people fight in his kingdom. So he tried to kill Tommy and Sapnap. Sapnap and Tommy, of course, fought back. This is how war broke out and changed the peaceful world into one of chaos.

===

“Let’s kill Dream!” Sapnap and Tommy chant, grinning. They are high on adrenaline and it shows.

“Get him!” Sapnap shouts as he takes a swing at Dream with his sword. “He thinks he can take us?” He says with confidence. They fight a tad more, resulting in Dream fleeing for his life.

“Yes!” Tommy shouts in victory. “I have Not Penis in my hands! That-,” he chuckles, “okay, thank you, Dream.” As they continue to chase down Dream, Tommy continues his snide remarks. “Speedrunner vs Bitch. Dream is a bitch.” He continues to traverse through the forest when he comes across Alyssa. “Oh! Woman!” He exclaims as he attacks her.

“He has escaped for now. We have to fall back, Tommy.” Sapnap informs him.

“Any more people we need to beat?” Tommy asks, boasting. “I’m not sure. I mean whilst we’re conquering, whilst we’re dominating and destroying.” Tommy says as an offhand comment until he spots Dream once again. “Oh! Get him!” 

“Let’s go! There’s Dream!” Sapnap exclaims, continuing to fight Dream, Ponk, and Alyssa with Tommy.

.  
Sapnap has Dream cornered, but Tommy wants to deliver the final blow. “Let me stab him just once Sapnap!” He whines. “Hold him there, please.” 

“Dream is low,” Sapnap informs Tommy. 

“Okay, hold it, hold it.” He points his crossbow at Dream. “Okay aim and…” he says, building up anticipation. Disappointment filling him when he misses the first try. “Okay c’mon. How low is he?” He asks Sapnap for confirmation.

“He’s- He’s really low.” Sapnap tells him.”He’s really low. I smacked him twice with a sharpness four sword.” Tommy then looks down at his communicator and sees that Dream left the Kingdom. “He combat-logged! He combat-logged! He combat-logged” Sapnap exclaims. 

Tommy, bursting with euphoria and laughing his lungs off, informs Sapnap that he got 59 diamonds from Dream. “He combat-logged,” Tommy says, both of them still in disbelief and their serotonin still coasting. “He combat-logged at the face of TommyInnit. As they all do, wow. Sapnap, I think we’ve won.”

“I don’t think anyone’s won, you burnt down most the stuff on the server!” Tubbo chimes in.

“Hey Tubbo, maybe you should…” Tommy says as he kicks him from his call. “Tubbo’s definitely not on our side,” Tommy tells Sapnap. But the prior conversation is forgotten when Dream returns. “Now! Now’s my chance!” He exclaims, attacking Dream with his diamond sword.

He swings and Dream falls to the ground. Tommy is in shock as he realizes he beat _the_ Dream. However, as he is freaking out, Dream slips away, still retaining all three of his lives. “And there we have it. The PVP god himself TommyInnit. Leader of men, destroyer of wo- no… Conqueror of Technoblade, Time Deo, and now Dream.” He says, referencing his past kingdoms. 

Tommy looks down at his communicator. _Let’s stop now and VC_ , he types. “Hey go into the general VC.” He tells Sapnap. They both join general. “Hey everyone…” Tommy says, realizing the awkwardness of the situation. “No yeah, we won. Yeah, we won. We already won.”  
.  
“Tommy!” Sapnap shouts, trying to get hit attention. “He has your music discs.”

Those words fill Tommy with rage as he checks his communicator to confirm. “NOOO!” He shouts in anger. 

Now if you don’t know, Tommy spent hours getting those music discs and they’re his most prized possessions. 

“Not my discs! Anything but my discs.” He mutters, sprinting to his house. “Are they actually gone?” He goes to his chest and digs through it faster than speed. 

“Yep, they’re gone.” Tubbo comments, having gotten there before Tommy.

“Oh nooo.” Tommy groans. “Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! I should’ve hid them!” He exclaims in regret.

“Oh Dream’s there!” Ponk points out, indicating that he’s at Tommy’s base. “You passed Dream, Tommy!”

“He’s just chilling, I’m pretty sure” Tubbo comments, seeing Dream in nothing but iron armor in Tommy’s base.

“Where? Wh-wh-wh-wh-where?” Tommy asks. “Uh oh. Uh oh.” Tommy says as Dream attacks him. Tommy runs away down the side of his hill. He continues running from Dream, going back up the hill and around his front lawn. “Oh look at those jukes!” Tommy exclaims, avoiding one of Dream’s strikes. Dream hits him though. “Oh maybe… okay touche.” He says getting away from Dream. He laughs at the irony. “Oh god, this is a great slaughtering,” Tommy says, commenting on how Sapnap knocks Ponk down once again. 

“Have you got the discs back? We need the discs.” Tommy tells Sapnap.

“Uh, no. Dream most likely hid them.” Sapnap tells Tommy. 

Tommy kills a zombie then types into his communicator _Dream. Where are the discs_ “Oh no… Oh no… Oh no. We must save the discs at all costs.” Tommy walks around, heart sinking as he realizes what he lost. “The discs are gone and the netherites gone.”  
.  
“We’ll find them, Tommy,” Sapnap assures the blonde.

“Why’d you have to get me into this Sapnap?” Tommy asks him, questioning his previous choices.

“They attacked us.” Sapnap puts bluntly.

“Yeah, I know! But now I’ve lost all my things!” He points out. “The discs!” Tommy says, emphasizing the greater loss. “This all started with your blood first. Oh god.” He vents to Sapnap.

“Don’t turn this on me, don’t turn on my now Tommy!” Sapnap says, nonchalant yet desperate at the same time.

“You’re right, you’re right. We’ve gone too far in.” Tommy says, reassured. “We need to find Dream and fast.”

“Do I slay this man?” Sapnap asks Tommy.

“Who?” Tommy asks, then he spots Dream peeking into the community house, “Uh oh!” Dream shoots an arrow and it lands. Tommy screams at the top of his lungs and bolts away. They dive into the water. “Underwater fight, Underwater fight!” He chants. “He’s low, you can take him!” He tells Sapnap. “I’m on my way, I’m on my way. He has my stuff Sapnap!”

“I’m in a battle. It’s over for me…” Sapnap says pessimistically.

“No, no, no, no-” He arrives just in time to see Sapnap get knocked down by Dream. “Uh oh. He’s toxic!”

“It’s time for the hacked client, Tommy,” Sapnap says, referencing the cheats Tommy acquired from other kingdoms.

“No that- No- We- stop, don’t say that.” Tommy looks down at his communicator and sees Dream send a message. _add me to the call_. Sapnap reads the message out.

“Let’s be reasonable, Sapnap. Let’s be reasonable men. Alright here? Cuz at the moment we don’t need-” Tommy adds Dream to the call and completely disregards anything he had said prior. “DREAM WHY DID YOU KILL ME AND STEAL MY STUFF DREAM?” Tommy asks Dream, yelling at the top of his lungs.  
.  
“You have-” Dream starts before being cut off by Tommy.

“OH ME? ME DREAM? YOU GREEN-HEADED BALD SON OF A BITCH YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS AND I’M NOT I’M NOT GONNA BE ANGRY?” He shouts, talking over Dream. The rage filling him faster than you could say ‘Prime’.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH I HAVE TAKEN YOUR STUFF! I HAVE TAKEN YOUR STUFF!” Dream says, yelling back in retaliation.

“How dare you. How dare you Dream.” Tommy places a hand on his chest and mocks being offended. They sit in silence for a moment. “Anyway, how are you?”

“I was walking down the path when two fully decked out people 2v1 me and defeat me. And then I came back, and I defeated both of you and I took your discs.” Dream summarizes

“Can I have some food?” Sapnap asks, ignoring Dream. 

“No.” Dream says. Tommy laughs a tad. Dream then meets him outside the community house. “You guys are acting like I’m an idiot. I heard you, you guys were going ‘LET’S KILL DREAM! YEAH LET’S KILL DREAM!’ You guys ran at me.”

“No, no. That doesn’t sound like something I would do, Dream.” Tommy says, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Dream holds his crossbow to Tommy’s head. “I am requesting a formal apology for jumping me and beating Punz and attacking the woman.” 

Tommy stares at Dream, processing what he said a moment, before getting enraged. “YOU WANT ME TO APOLOGIZE FOR ATTACKING A WOMAN?”

“Yes.”

“Good day sir,” Tommy says as he turns on his heel and walks away.  
.  
“He’s asking for too much Tommy,” Sapnap says, shaking his head.

Dream pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out an exasperated sigh. “You don’t have to apologize for attacking the women. You don’t have to apologize for that.”

“Yeah that’s what I thought, that’s what I thought. That’s what I thought.” Tommy says, cocky as all get out.

Sapnap walks up to Dream and gets all up in his space. “Dream, let me tell you a story. So,” Punz and Dream start shooting Sapnap with their crossbows, yet Sapnap remains calm, “Don’t shoot me please.” They stopped shooting him, but Sapnap never finishes his story. Or even begins it, for that matter.

Dream takes in a deep breath. “I’m going to return your stuff,” And Tommy says, “give me back my discs.” At the same time Dream says, “but I’m gonna burn your discs.”

“NO! NOT THE DISCS DREAM YOU FOOL!” Tommy shouts in horror. 

“That’s punishment.” Dream puts it bluntly.

“Why would you do that to me?” Tommy says, in a high-pitched whiny voice.

“Punishment. Punishment.” Dream says, reinforcing it.

Tommy shakes his head. “Hand over the discs.” Tommy stares at Dreams cold, unmoving mask. 

“You have to have some kind of punishment, okay?” Dream states. “I have taken the discs and I have put them in a safe place. And I will be keeping them. But if you kill me, I will burn them.” He threatens.

“Okay. So it’s… It’s blackmail.” Tommy says the shit-eating grin back on his face.

===

Dream brings out Alyssa for them to apologize and Sapnap takes the lead. “We saw you coming with a diamond sword and we thought you were reinforcements. And I jumped the gun.” Sapnap says as Tommy nods along with a few “mhm”s here and there.  
.  
Once the woman is gone, Sapnap walks up to Dream. “Alright Dream, I said I wouldn’t kill you and I will keep that promise.”

Tommy once again tries to get his discs back by asking politely and fails. 

“I am keeping them safe, Tommy.” Dream assured the blonde.

“No…” Tommy disagrees. “I will keep them safer for I am me and I am the safest man alive.”

“You have proven that you are untrustworthy.” Dream says, shaking his head.

“Dream. Everywhere I go, you know what they call me? Everywhere I go for the past year, do you know what they refer to me as? Tommy Trusty. Why on Earth would you not want to let me have my discs?”

“For now I am keeping them for the sake that if you ever cross me again, then I will burn them.” Dream puts bluntly.

“We are friends, Dream, why would I cross you? I have never crossed you. Or anyone for that matter.” He lies.

“You crossed me today.” 

“Mmmmm that doesn’t sound like something I would do,” Tommy says in a disbelieving tone. 

They walk back to Tommy’s base. Dream sets a book in an item frame above Tommy’s chests. “I am leaving this here in this item frame as a reminder-”

“It says infinity.” Tommy cuts Dream off. 

“It’s the book that you took from me when you almost killed me.” Dream reminds him.

“So you’re giving me a gift… of friendship?” Tommy asks in a condescending tone.

“No-” Dream protests, but is, once again, interrupted by Tommy.

“Hey, Tommy! If I give you this give will you not kill me later?” Tommy says in a higher-pitched voice, doing a terrible mockery of Dream. “Dream it feels like you are cl out ch hasing.” He says and looks at Dream dead in the mask. “It really does Dream, I’m just gonna be honest with you. You just want my cl out. So just- It’s weird. It’s like a type of ob session.” Dream walks out of Tommy’s base, done with his shit. “Why are you running away from me?” Dream left the call as well. “Okay… I’m just left with Tubbo…” He then bursts out laughing. 

Later, Sapnap would regain something lost and more war would ensue. This is only the beginning of the Dream SMP.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Thank you for reading this!!! Also, according to ao3 statistics, only a small percentage of people who read my fics actually leave kudos. So, if you enjoy this fic, please consider leaving kudos! It's free and you can never unkudos later! :D
> 
> Also, I have a discord server where I ask for ideas and give sneak peeks to my fics and it's just a good time so GOGOGO JOIN: https://discord.gg/f6k92rasEG


End file.
